


A Bit Put Out

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John had known worse pain. He had been shot after all.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Put Out

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).

John had known worse pain. He had been shot after all.  
  
As he shuffled out from the kitchen, Mrs Hudson winced in sympathy.  
  
“Put his back out typing,” said Sherlock, not looking up. John glared at him.   
  
“I was sitting awkwardly, Mrs Hudson,” he explained. “Should be OK in a couple of days.”  
  
John attempted to place himself into his chair a few times, then gave up, knelt down, and finally lay down.   
  
Sherlock stepped over his prone body and went into the kitchen himself.  
  
“It’s probably psychosomatic,” he called back. “Your body rebelling against your blog.”  
  
John moaned piteously.  
  
“Would you like a herbal soother?” whispered Mrs Hudson.  
  
  
  
  
John was still on the floor. Sherlock was thinking about a case.   
  
“What am I missing?” he demanded. “The witness says she saw the table through the kitchen window. But that table’s too low.”  
  
John rubbed his hand over the carpet. “Perhaps the table was standing on a mat. Then the mat was removed later.”  
  
“Of  _course!_ ” cried Sherlock.  
  
John looked pleased.  
  
“The table’s been switched with another,” said Sherlock.  
  
John looked less pleased.  
  
“No, no, your help is invaluable,” said Sherlock. “It’s always useful to see things from a different angle.”  
  
He gazed at John intently. “Any other thoughts?”  
  
“Well,” said John, “we should probably think about repainting our skirting board.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this recently. Not solve crimes with a genius consulting detective (that would have been nice) - I pulled or trapped something while using a netbook on my knee. For a few days, moving from one position to another involved weeping.
> 
> I gather skirting boards are called "baseboards" in the US. (Oh, I was relieved when I checked and found that "skirting board" is indeed two words... ^^")


End file.
